Idols
Idols is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Herdys, verified by Dorami, and published by Zafkiel. It is meant to be a partial tribute to Update 1.9. It is currently #54 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Epsilon (#55) and below Aurora (#53). Gameplay The first part starts out with some difficult cube and robot sections, with some good sync and small cube mazes. Then it goes into a drop. Then, the player enters a fast-paced cube section, then a fast-paced robot. Then it goes into a UFO, then a wave segment, and the UFO and wave both have a 1.9 like style. Then a short cube, then a ball section. Then a ship with tight spaces, that ends with 1.9 style blocks. Then it says the words in the song, Then a hard spider part, and then a short spider/ball dual, then a short ball with 1.9 like design, then a short spider. Then a UFO, then a short ship. Then a mini cube part, then a short mini wave, then a ship with a lot of flashes. Then a half speed robot segment, then a half speed cube section, then it gets back into fast-paced gameplay. It starts with a robot, then a wave, then a short cube, short ship sequence, then cube again. Then a short robot, a cube, and this part ends with a short robot. Then it says the words in the song. Then, the player enters a UFO segment which has decoration that switches between multiple big 1.9 levels. Then a ship that starts with a Death Moon style, then is shortly normal, then a wave with 1.9-like decoration, then a cube then robot, then auto cube, then words, then a dual cube, short dual robot, then back to dual cube, dual ball, then wave then dual wave, then dual UFO, then a dual cube again. Then it shows the words in the song, then a cube, then a short UFO, then short ship, then short robot, then really short wave, then dash orbs, then a swing copter that switches through Ultrasonic and Red World Rebirth style. Then the words in the song appear, Then a short cube, then robot, then cube. Then a ship with a lot of speed changes. Then a cube, then robot, then ball, then cube, and then a robot segment. Then a short cube section, then robot segment, then a short UFO segment. Then cube, and then it shows the credits of the level, the rest is a half speed ship sequence. Then, the level ends. Trivia *The level has some pieces of decoration that are from famous 1.9 levels, such as Death Moon and Ultrasonic. *At the end, many creators had short ~1-second parts before the level ended. *The actual song is not in the level, you have to download it in order to play it. *Dorami crashed at 96% in one video. *Many famous players are saying it's not that hard for an Extreme Demon: SrGuillester beat it in ten minutes, Nexus beat it in 2 days, and Dorami (the verifier) beat it in 2 weeks. *Some people call this an insane demon for its lack of extreme difficulty. Videos . The verification video of Idols.]] Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Old School levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:Collaborations Category:XL Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Insane Demons Category:Top 100 Category:Demon levels